Dragon Nascar!
by Hugs6
Summary: PeaceLoveAndCheese and I think Camp Halfblood needs more dragons, and Maria King so we make:  Drum roll please:  DRAGON NASCAR! Sadly her Idea...
1. Chapter 1

A/N This first chapter was written by PeaceLoveAndCheese, who is epic and put me in it. It was her Idea and I was gonna put it in to play. Then she came up with the first chapter (the name is mine though!).

Disclaimer: Neither of us own PJO. Yes! It's over!

Chapter one, the Stolls get into trouble, Per usual.

Percy woke to screaming. (But then again that was normal)

He stumbled blindly out of bed, grabbing some clothes and Riptide.

He burst out of his cabin and took in the chaos that was surrounding him.

The cabins were surrounded by dragons.

Big, small, fire-breathing, poisonous, you name it. It was there. It was possibly the scariest (and coolest) thing Percy had seen in his life. Leo, who was usually good with dragons, was running around, yelling, trying to calm the dragons and the campers down and getting torched every five seconds (which didn't bother him).

Percy ran over to Annabeth, who was trying to decide the best way to handle the situation. "What's going on?" "I have no idea," Annabeth said. Before Percy could say, 'Well, that's a first' (which is what he was thinking), Annabeth cut him off. "I think that the Stolls and the rest of the Hermes cabin have managed to gain a bunch of monsters." "Nope, just dragons last I checked," Percy said. Annabeth wacked him upside the head.

Leo had finally gotten the place into some state of order. His clothes were singed and he still had fire curling off of him like a outfit made of fire. "Okay, who's bright idea was it to bring in a bunch of fire-breathing lizards and try to destroy everything?" Leo demanded.

The Hermes cabin looked at each other. "Um, ours, wasn't it?" Travis asked Connor.

"No, I think it was possibly Maria's..." Connor replied.

"Don't drag me into this!" Maria shouted. "Although, I'll gladly take credit if this ends up going okay... actually, I'll still take the credit. It was my idea!"

"Nope, it was ours!" Travis said gleefully. "

I remember now!" said Connor. "And by the way, little sis, it's stooping too low to steal ideas from your own siblings..."

"Way to go, Maria!" said Travis, giving her a high-five.

"Okay, okay, we get it. Stealing love and credit all around, moving on! WHY in the name of TACOS did you decided to bring these dragons in here? One was enough..." Leo said.

"Tacos?" Travis asked.

"Where?" Connor said. Maria sighed.

"Sometimes, Leo, I think you belong in the Hermes cabin." Leo looked insulted. By now, most of the campers had put out the flames to their cabins and pajamas and were watching the entertaining, but slightly too early, scene unfold. A lot of them were looking particularly interested in the Stolls brothers latest mischief (fine, that was the Hermes cabin). Most of them were just looking annoyed.

"Okay, fine, whatever," Percy said, feeling it was time for him to step into this story. "We've got the point. The Stolls never have a reason why they do anything, so we can stop asking. How are we going to get these things out of here?"

"Get them out of here?" Travis said, horrified.

"You can't do that!" Connor exclaimed.

"Do you know how hard it was to get them IN?"

"Yes, yes I can, and no," Percy said. "Why can't I get them out of here?"

The Stoll brothers looked at each other. "Because..." Travis said. "We came up with the brilliant idea of..." Connor paused dramatically.

"Oh, boy," Maria sighed.

"DRAGON NASCAR!" the twins chimed. A gasp went through the crowd, followed by whistles and applause from Hermes (who liked anything that was possibly funny) and Ares (who liked anything that possibly involved dying.)

"Dragon Nascar?" Leo asked. "What the Tacos is that?"

"Tacos?" Travis said.

"Where-fine," Connor said, on the receiving end of death glares, "Basically, it's Nascar racing-you know, tracts and pit crews and laps and such-but on dragons!"

"It'll be fun!" Travis added.

"I'm not even going to ask," Annabeth said.

"So..." Travis muttered.

"Can we do it?" Connor asked.

"PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?" the pair chorused.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "I am not giving the okay for this," she said.

Percy looked at Leo. "No, I'm not fit to wear the pants in this relationship," Leo said. "Besides, I want to try it."

Percy sighed. "Fine."

The campers erupted into cheers (except for the Aphrodite cabin, because their designer PJs had been scorched and they weren't too happy about the prospect of getting on a clothing-destroying monster). The Stolls happily began tying random dragons to trees, to keep them from flying off. "One last question..." Annabeth said. "How DID you get the dragons through the borders?" "Oh, yeah..." Travis said. "About that..." "We might have promised Percy's soul to Hecate," Travis said in an offhand way. "You WHAT?" Percy shouted.

Needless to say, dragons weren't the biggest of the Stoll brothers worries that day.

Huzzah! I'll write the next chapter I promise. I will. Don't worry. I'm on it. And there will be more Maria King, I promise. The next chapter will be evilly hilarious, and your gonna luv it!


	2. Chapter 2

I actually wrote this chapter! *Squeals*

Chapter two-Of basically everything under the sun and Maria

Maria King watched as her brothers got chased by Percy cheering and squirting Percy whenever he needed energy.

Once she accidentaly squirted Connor who was so surprised he accidentily tripped and was pulled to the sidelines to watch too.

"Huzzah!" They cheered as Percy tackled Travis. "Why are you rooting for Percy?" Piper asked curiously. "And not your own brother?"

"Half." Maria mumbled absentmindedly. "Anyway, we root for the winning team, right Connor?" Sadly Connor agreed.

"Okay, Okay, stop, er, horsing around." Chiron said. "I have an anouncement about the dragons." Everyone huddled round the ampatheater to listen to what Chiron had to say. "We've decided the Dragon Nascar isn't such a bad Training Idea. How about one dragon per cabin?" Ares and Hermes Cabin put up a fuss about that. "No way Jose'!" They cried. "Alright, alright two. But that's final." Then someone tugged on his sleeve, Drew. "Aphrodite cabin won't be joining." She said sweetly. "UM! Hello! I'm the Consuelor and I want to participate." Piper protested. "Oh don't worry Pipes, You can be on _my_ team." Maria said using her persausion. "Okay." Piper mumbled.

"WHAT! YOU GET YOUR OWN TEAM?" Travis and Connor exclaimed.

"Yes. I already named one for olympus's sake!" She pointed to a dark blue dragon with shiny, SHARP teeth.

"This is Fyodora. Fyodora means God's gift. Get it? It could also mean lowercase, god's gift! You simple minds can call her FEO, Fay O."

"Oh styx now we need a cool dragon name!" Connor cursed.

"How about ληστής?" Travis offered.

"Huh?" Connor asked.

"Oh you idiot! Bandit in greek!"

The names went like this:

Hades Cabin (One dragon )- θάνατος, Death

Ares Cabin- συντριβή and Κάψτε, Crash and Burn

Demeter Cabin- Ισχύς λουλούδι! Όπως, πολύ καλύτερα από ό, τι και ο Travis Κόνορ θα μπορούσε να κάνει! Flower Power! Like way better than whatever Travis and Connor could do!

Athena Cabin- σκραμπλ Scrabble

Hephestus Cabin- Κοχλίες and μπουλόνια Nuts and Bolts (They're the nuts...)

Hecate Cabin- (Oh this is good...) Μαγικό πράγμα πρόσωπο, Magic Person Thing

Dionysus Cabin- (Hey, I'm sure Pollux can do as well as the others! Probably not...) Μεθυσμένος τρελός τρελός, Drunken, Mad, Lunatic.

And a bunch of others!

I update this week. So I update this. This is entirely written by me, which, considering what Becca can do is Probably not the best thing...


	3. Chapter 3

**The plan was to have Becca write this chapter. But yeah, that's not going to happen.**

* * *

><p>"Go Fyodora! Go!"<p>

"What are you doing? It's five in the morning?" Leo said groggily.

"Sweetie, time me will ya."

"Is that a request?"

"No."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Woah!"<p>

"My time?"

"25.7 seconds."

"Too slow..."

* * *

><p>Everyone else had the same idea as Maria, except the opted to wake up at a decent time.<p>

"Coffee. Need. Coffee." Leo said.

"How long have you been up?" Jason asked as he poured ADHD kids highly caffeinated coffee.

"Maria's had me timing her since five."

"Here's one for both of you then."

"She's already downed five cups, I think I need an asprin too..."

"Ask her for one, she's the one with the magical jacket."

"Right..."

Travis and Conner were sprawled on the ground after a freak dragon mishap. Clarisse was screaming at Burn to, "Go higher you idiotic creature, HIGHER!". Magic Person thing was trying to sizzle Clovis from Hypnos cabin. Things weren't going to well, Maria had started an asprin booth and had already made twenty bucks.

* * *

><p><strong>This is fun...<strong>


End file.
